Perk Your Lips and Lean Forward
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: I know. Not usual. This is probably the first Sheen and Betty story and maybe even the last. Please enjoy. Island Sweetheart.


Disclaimers note: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron and I Do Not Own the Nike Owned Brand, Jordan(s).

Authors note: The characters are grown and seniors. One-Shot.

Perk Your Lips and Lean Forward

Sheen yawned as he sat on the steps of his house. It was late at night, around eleven or so. For some odd reason, he couldn't get any sleep.

"Probably those darn bean burritos..." He muttered, his stomach giving a sharp jab.

Sheen looked up at the sky with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

He couldn't believe it! He would be graduating in a month!

Sheen chuckled as he stared into space, remembering the boy genius and his crazy inventions. Sheen would always thank Jimmy for his patience over his adolescent years of Ultralord.

Through the years of growing, Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl grew separate from each other. Carl became involved in Animal Rights and would probably join one of them activists groups after college.

Sheen laughed.

Carl always had a thing for lamas when they were younger.

Then to everyone's surprise (except for Libby, Sheen, and Carl), Jimmy fell in love...

With Cindy Vortex!

Betty even found out that she had been his crush for years! She found out from Sheen who then later was running from a mortified Jimmy and an enraged Cindy. After a few hours, Jimmy got a clean hit at Sheen and Cindy was able to pull out some of his hair.

They were probably get married and have kids that could build their own spaceships by the age of one!

Sheen, after the sixth grade, he moved to Florida than he moved to Texas. He'd lost contact with everyone during the course of his moving. He finally moved back his senior year.

Sheen gazed around him.

Retroville sat silent and unmoving. The night was rather chilly and the wind blew somewhat heavily. The streetlights were lit and the shadow of a person moving-

A shadow of a person?

Sheen stood up and started walking to the end of his street.

"Who's there?" Squeaked a nervous voice.

Actually, a very _familiar_ nervous voice!

"Betty?" Sheen asked, stepping into the spotlight.

"Huh?" The raven-haired girl turned around, her eyes filled with tears that ran down her face.

"Oh..." Betty wiped her eyes as she stared to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sheen asked.

Betty couldn't get any sleep.

_Eyes..._

They haunted her in her sleep, in her mind during the day, those eyes where even in the same classroom as her!

Betty wrapped her pink silk bathrobe that covered not much of her nightgown, which was mostly made up of lace. She couldn't believe that she was walking at night, by herself, with almost nothing on!

Betty grumbled, "I hate him."

But in the back of her mind, she knew she didn't.

Within the depths of her soul, she couldn't.

And in the center of her heart... she loved him.

Betty's mind raced back to him...

The first day of school in English, the beginning of her Senior year, and _Eyes _had been sitting in the chair. Betty, not noticing _Eyes_, had come flaunting in with her then boyfriend, Nick Dean. His arm was draped over her shoulders and she was laughing at a joke he had just told her.

Betty sat down, Nick on the right, and _Eyes_ sat to the left of her.

Betty had placed her purse on top of her desk. She had turned to say something to Nick when she bumped it off the desk with her elbow.

Betty turned to pick it up and when she was down there, her fingers met another hand.

Betty's eyes traveled upwards to a face vaguely familiar.

And a pair of eyes she drowned in...

"Betty?" He said.

Betty blinked. She looked him up and down, trying to place a name.

"_Sheen_?"

Sheen laughed heartily.

"Wow..." Betty breathed. "You're back?"

Sheen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, my Dad got an offer for a good job here."

Betty couldn't help but gawk.

Sheen certainly grew up! He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, dark-blue denim shorts, and blue Jordans. Casual and comfortable. His hair was a little longer and shaggier. His features grew in considerably, giving him a hollow-cheeked look. His eyes complimented his face very well because they seemed to twinkled with mischievousness and amusement. He was tall, probably even taller than Nick who was six-one. And his body...

Well, she'll just say a very well _endowed _muscled body!

"I wanted to see everyone again before I came but the only flight out of Texas was the one this mourning." Sheen grinned, "You're the first I've seen so far. And I must say, your still as beautiful as ever!"

Betty blushed. And he was still as honest as ever!

"Hey, so fill me in. What's the scoop with everyone?"

This had Betty blushing vigorously.

"Um... I've hadn't - I mean - I - I...." She stuttered.

Oh, how was she going to say this? Betty had talked to either Jimmy or any of their childhood friends for the longest time. Ever since the start of Jr. High, she'd hadn't seen hair or hide of Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, or Libby. She did remember having Carl in her Home Economics class.

Betty looked down at her desk. "Um, well... I've seen Cindy around and she's - she's..."

"Oh." Betty heard Sheen say.

Betty looked up to see Sheen's soft smile.

"I should have realized things changed." Sheen shook his and then laughed, "Well, what about you? How has life been the treating the Knockout?"

Betty's cheeks turned red all over again.

"I've been good," Betty was able to muster out.

"Betty," Said Nick.

Betty turned quickly around as if she'd just been caught doing something wrong.

Nick, looking at Betty with a question look, asked, "You okay? You look a little pink."

"Yes. I'm fine, Nick." She said rapidly.

"Nick?" Sheen leaned to the side and looked over Betty's shoulder. "Nick Dean?"

"Yeah, I"m Nick Dean." Nick said with a wondering look.

"You don't remember me, huh?"

Nick blinked.

Betty gazed to the ground, embarrassed that Nick didn't remember-

"Sheen! Hey, buddy! Haven't seen for years!" Nick shook Sheen's hand. "Dang, man!"

This time it was Betty's turn to blink.

Sheen laughed, "I see that your still Mr. Cool."

Nick grinned, "And you know this?"

Sheen pointed behind Nick, "Those two girls keep giving you looks, and they keep gigging, and blushing."

Nick turned around to see a blonde and red-head quickly turn and a red bloom ran across their cheeks.

"And from the ugly looks they were giving Betty," Sheen laughed, "My guess is that you and Beautiful here are going out."

"Yeah, this is your fourth year going steady." Nick said.

"Cool," Sheen smiled.

"Hey, what's your schedule?" Betty asked.

"Oh," Sheen took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Betty.

"Hey, you have Government next period! You can walk with me to class!" Betty exclaimed.

"That would be cool." Sheen smiled warmly.

Betty smiled back.

And that's how it all started. Everyday of that semester, Sheen and Betty would walk to class together after English class. They sat next to each other in the class and always partnered up.

Betty was always surprised with Sheen. He was funny, and wasn't afraid to do things that would make him look like a good. But then he wasn't afraid to stand up for things he thought were right.

Sheen didn't catagorize people; they were all the same to him. No matter how uncool they dressed, how stupid their jokes were or weather or not someone had so much money they could buy China.

He even met back up with Jimmy, Carl, Libby, and Cindy.

Libby was the Queen of Soul in Retroville High School. Her voice was still the greatest. Carl was on the committee for animal rights in Retroville; he was trying to stop testing on lamas. Jimmy, though he wasn't seen very often since he was taking most of his classes at a college, finally admitted his feelings for Cindy.

Which was _after_ she had gone loco when she thought some girl was trying to get Jimmy.

As the year wore on, Betty started to see more and more of Sheen.

One day, Betty was walking towards her Student Council meeting when Sheen grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom.

"WHAT-" Betty shouted as a flash of light hit her eyes. She turned around to see Sheen laughing and camera in hand.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sheen howled. "YOU SHOULD - YOU SHOULD'VE - SEEN YOUR...FACE!"

Betty growled as she stared at Sheen hard and long.

Sheen was a prankster. One of the many times he would pull something like this.

Sheen took one look at her face and his laughter faded into a wary laugh then ultimately into a cough or two.

"Can I get ten seconds to run?" He squeaked.

Betty raised a brow, looked at her watch, and counted. "One, two three..."

Sheen was out the door.

After ten, Betty raced out of the door. She spotted her victim and ran after him.

Sheen was at the bottom of the stairs when Betty jumped out of nowhere and landed on him so that they both laid on the floor.

Betty pinned Sheen to the floor with her on top.

"I GIVE UP!" Sheen shouted.

Betty smirked.

"Now you have to do what I tell you to do." She said evilly.

Sheen groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Aw man..."

Sheen opened back his eyes to see Betty smiling down at him.

"What?" Sheen finally said cautiously.

"Perk your lips and lean forward..." Betty whispered.

"Betty? Sheen?"

Betty and Shane's eyes looked up to see Nick looking down at them. Betty jumped up so fast that instead of jumping up, she fell flat down on the floor at Sheen's feet.

Sheen, seeing this as he was propped up by his elbows, laughed his head off. Nick even joined in!

Betty stood back up and brushed himself off. "I've got to get going. I'll see you two later." She tried not to look at Sheen as she walked off. She didn't see Nick look after her with a questioning look.

Betty ran to the student parking lot, got into her car, and cried her eyes out...

That was today. Also the day that Nick...

Betty stood in front of Sheen, her heart pumping, and her tears running.

Sheen's eyes narrowed. "What happened?" He reached for her but Betty shrank away from his touch.

"Please... don't..." She whispered.

Sheen, truly confused, stuck his hands in his pocket.

"What happened?" He tried again, his voice softer.

Betty turned around and looked up at the sky, the moon full and stars twinkling.

"Oh, why did you come back.." She murmured, looking back at the floor.

"Because my dad go-"

"No!" Betty interrupted, her cry surprising Sheen. "Don't you _get_ it?" She tried to run away from Sheen who caught up with her nevertheless.

She turned.

Betty's tears were overflowing now.

Nonstop.

Her tears sparkled under the moonlight.

"Nick broke up with me!" Betty cried out. "He told me that he wanted me to be happy. So be dumped me! Are you happy now?"

Sheen raked his fingers vigorously through his hair, baffled.

"Nick," Sheen asked, "Broke up with you? I thought you two loved-"

Betty rubbed away her tears with frustration. "He said that we were the perfect couple! He told me that we were good together! Then he tells me that I need to find somebody that'll make me happy, tells me that I should look at a certain friend that we have, and then dumps me! WHAT THE HELL!"

Betty fell to her knees with her head bowed.

Sheen kneeled in front of Betty and tipped her chin up with a finger.

Betty eyes lifted to Sheen's own.

"Its not the end of the world, Betty. I'm always here for you, you know that."

Betty, through her tears, blushed. Never has any boy been able to get to her like this! Not even Nick was like this - yeah, maybe he was suave but he didn't make her feel giddy. He was too much like her to have any impact.

Betty blinked back her tears to gaze at Sheen.

Her heart stopped, spun, and then burst.

Nick.

Nick had known that Sheen and her were meant together!

"What?" Sheen asked when Betty didn't answer him. And she was giving him that weird look she would give him whenever they were alone together.

"I love you." Betty whispered.

Stunned, Sheen fell back the same way Betty did earlier.

Betty laughed even though her tears flowed. She crawled to the boy and took his face in her hands.

"Nick figured it out before _I_ even did." Betty laughed as she cradled Sheen's face in her hands.

Sheen's could only goggle.

"I love you, Sheen. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you scare me at any chance you get just to get a laugh for yourself. I love that you can be so goofy one minute then turn around and be brave and beautiful. I guess I never wanted to ever love you..." Her voice grew softer.

"Because I was afraid that you would reject me."

Betty sat back and looked down. "And you probably don't love me, huh?"

It seemed like hours when Sheen laughed and said, "Hey, Betty..."

Betty looked back up to see Sheen's known mischievous eyes and no-nonsense smile.

"Perk your lips and lean forward..." He said huskily.

With a laugh, Betty threw her arm around Sheen and kissed him with all her might.

"I still can't believe you actually told me to 'perk my lips and lean forward.' It sounded like something I would have said." Sheen told Betty after they parted.

Betty smirked the same prankish smile Sheen had. "I know. I had always wanted to say that to you."

"Because I'm _sexy_." Sheen sang, letting Betty go and pretended to pose for photos.

Betty laughed, "Yes, because your _sexy_." She threw her arm about his neck and winked up at him.

"Was that a _seducing_ wink?" Sheen asked.

"Maybe." Betty whispered, smiling.

Sheen paused as if to think about it.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sheen said as he swung her around in the night in the middle of the street and Betty yelped with joy.

"I love you, Sheen!" She shouted.

"I love you, too, Betty!" Sheen said.

Then they perked their lips and leaned forward...

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
